kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider: Battride War
is a Bandai and Eighting 3D Adventure/Fighting crossover game and bike action fight game, exclusive for the Playstation 3. It features all of the main Heisei Era Riders with the current Neo-Heisei Era Riders. The game uses a 3D environment and the Riders also can use their respective Rider Machines to combat enemies and save the civilians. The game will be released in May 28 2013. Gameplay The game features an unique 3D fighting system that is far more sophisticated than Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. Basically, you battle the enemies while walking, you can also use the Riders' Rider Bikes to easy defeat enemies and avoid obstacles. You can also go on missions where you must save the civilians. After battling some foot soldiers, you will usually fight a boss in each stage. Also, some Riders can access their form change abilities. The screen has a Life Bar on the top-left like most Musou games, a map on the lower left and a driver display like the Climax Heroes Series on the lower right, but when the player is on a motocycle this display turns in a accelerometer display. Chronicle Mode This is the game Story Mode, where the Riders are lose their memories. The player must help the Riders regain their memories by relieving the "famous" scenes from their respective Kamen Rider show. Chronicle Mode is divided into Chapters. Each Chapter is divided into Missions. You will get some Riders to choose on the Missions. However, not all Riders you can play and also you get one main Rider for that Mission. After that, you must select your Rider abilities and then the Mission starts. In playing, you can collect figures and battles enemies. You can also summon Secondary Riders to join the fray. At the end of each Chapter, you will either battle a boss or the Chapter will be completed if you have cleared all the objectives for that stage. You then get points for your Rider to use to power up and regain some of the Riders memories. Characters Currently confirmed characters by trailer and scans Confirmed Main Riders *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style **Water Style **Hurricane Style **Land Style **Flame Dragon Style **Water Dragon Style **Hurricane Dragon Style **Land Dragon Style **All Dragon Style *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartah Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Tajadol Combo **Shauta Combo **Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **CycloneMetal **CycloneTrigger **HeatJoker **HeatMetal **HeatTrigger **LunaJoker **LunaMetal **LunaTrigger **CycloneJoker Xtreme *Kamen Rider Decade **KamenRide: Decade **KamenRide: Kuuga **KamenRide: Agito **KamenRide: Ryuuki **KamenRide: Faiz **KamenRide: Blade **KamenRide: Hibiki **KamenRide: Kabuto **KamenRide: Den-O **KamenRide: Kiva **Final KamenRide: Decade Complete *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form **Rod Form **Ax Form **Gun Form **Climax Form **Liner Form *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Oni Form **Armed Form *Kamen Rider Blade **Ace Form **Jack Form **King Form *Kamen Rider Faiz **Faiz Form **Blaster Mode *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Form **Survive Form *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form **Burning Form **Shining Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form ***Rising Mighty Form **Dragon Form ***Rising Dragon Form **Pegasus Form ***Rising Pegasus Form **Titan Form ***Rising Titan Form **Ultimate Form Confirmed Second Riders *Kamen Rider Beast **Lion Style ***Falco Mantle *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Form *Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Ride: Diend *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form **Zero Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Garren **Ace Form *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider G3 **G3-X Confirmed Other Riders *Kamen Rider Skull *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Strike Form Confirmed Dark Riders *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Confirmed Common Enemies *Shocker Soldiers (Kamen Rider) *Riotrooper (Kamen Rider 555) *Darkroaches (Kamen Rider Blade) *Salis Worms (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Masquerade Dopants (Kamen Rider Double) *Waste Yummies (Kamen Rider OOO) *Stardust Ninja Dustard (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Ghouls (Kamen Rider Wizard) Confirmed Bosses/Sub-Bosses Enemies *N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *El of the Water (Kamen Rider Agito) *Arch Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Horse Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Apollo Geist (Kamen Rider X / Kamen Rider Decade) **Super Apollo Geist *Weather Dopant (Kamen Rider Double) *Kyoryu Greed (Kamen Rider OOO) *Sagittarius Zodiarts (Kamen Rider Fourze) **Horoscope Sagittarius **Sagittarius Nova *Phoenix Phantom (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gallery cgTy9ps.jpg|Kamen Rider Battride War Box Art c20130318_riderbw_010_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Kuuga riding his TryChaser in game VxFuMYU.jpg|OOO doing a Triple Scanning Charge 5hKK3I9.jpg|Faiz weilding his Faiz Blade h9fR78G.jpg|Den-O Climax Form c20130121_riderbw_009_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Masked Kabuto fighting Salis Worms XqTjfpd.jpg|Ultimate Kuuga vesus N-Daguva-Zeba in a cutscene. 3V2DQNk.jpg XfoEPZY.jpg 320293 191304517615788 120265601386347 433943 1317622853 n.jpg 300077 191304547615785 120265601386347 433944 1350583591 n.jpg 390496 191304580949115 120265601386347 433945 1663110438 n.jpg 384603 191304614282445 120265601386347 433946 865130325 n.jpg 297016 191304654282441 120265601386347 433947 1593633703 n.jpg 392208 191304677615772 120265601386347 433948 1514885878 n.jpg 381025 191304704282436 120265601386347 433949 510893264 n.jpg 250778 125830764163164 120265601386347 205858 4417025 n.jpg 386860 191321554280751 120265601386347 434030 1887436760 n.jpg 388939 191321994280707 120265601386347 434043 1943257240 n.jpg 302625 191321897614050 120265601386347 434039 1826369486 n.jpg 315012 191321194280787 120265601386347 434022 1811343041 n.jpg 391460 191321907614049 120265601386347 434040 401843877 n.jpg 390402 191321967614043 120265601386347 434042 1382940392 n.jpg Kabuto38.jpg 302066 191321937614046 120265601386347 434041 780017657 n.jpg 379167 191321050947468 120265601386347 434018 1297439276 n.jpg 390352 191320797614160 120265601386347 434013 827658872 n.jpg Kamenooo kar-686.png 373916 191295037616736 120265601386347 433928 2041971832 n.jpg 527184 372504186162486 1966884076 n.jpg Trivia *This is the first Kamen Rider Game released for the Playstation 3. **This is also the first Sony Kamen Rider Game with DLC Characters. ***Besides only the DLCs Riders was revealed for now, but none Rider on this DLCs was revealed. Maybe the pack contain all Showa Riders, but for now is unknown. Neither the price range was revelead. Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers